


My Scarred Smile

by LokisDragonCat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisDragonCat/pseuds/LokisDragonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction so be nice. please review.<br/>There's a new girl in school but why won't she speak and what's with her mask? Can our favourite host club uncover her secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter 1

Name: Mundasuto Yamino  
English meaning: Moondust Darkness  
Age: 16  
Gender: female

Hello. My name is Mundasuto Yamino. 4 years ago my parents and best friend were murdered whilst I was marked with a ghastly glasgow smile with the knife they were killed with. My aunt Ruthna was my mother's twin and keeps me housed but has me trained like Pavlov's dog through her punishments since she blames me for my parent's death. She leaves my face untouched but everywhere else is like some twisted art canvas of blues, reds, browns and blacks.  
My first day at the Ouran Academy 2nd year is tomorrow and I know that I must always keep my medical doctors mask on to hide my smile. Friends are a mixed blessing since my aunt is right saying that no-one would want to be friends with a monster, so I have kept myself silent since that day. My silence is only ever broken when I greet someone politely or when I agree to something or when I mess up and apologise.   
I wear big white jumper hoodies and black jeans with black t-shirts that hide my thin form since I don't even want to think about what would happen if my aunt found out that someone knew. At my old school I was very talented in art and also quickly learned how to blend into the shadows and make myself unnoticeable.  
It was my artistic talent in painting, sketching and my ability to play piano, guitar and rare singing that granted me the scholarship at the prestigious Ouran Academy. Chancellor Suoh had taken quite a liking to me. His first impression of me was probably as a shy commoner with timid tendencies. This was probably caused by my pale porcelain skin and mass of fluffy black hair that comes out from my head in downward facing tufts.  
My eyes are often seen as off-putting, which was a problem at my last school, as they are two different colours. Camila, my dead best friend, always called me a husky for my left green and right blue eye. Each eye is a completely different colour from the other that has caused me to be called a Frankenstein on many occasions.  
My glasgow smile is a messily carved scar that never properly healed so it's still jagged and bumpy. Thankfully my doctor's mask covers the whole smile that reaches my cheekbones from the corners of my mouth and is about 3cm in width at the sides of my mouth.  
Tomorrow would be the first day of school and since I can't afford the uniform, chancellor Suoh has allowed me to wear my own clothing.  
I just hope that I'm ready...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N merry Christmas and happy new year guys.  
> This story is set after the main Ouran storyline.  
> I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.

I walked through the main gates into the school. Aunt Ruthna was asleep this morning so I was able to grab a slice of toast and butter it before heading to school. I had kept to my blend into the background tactic of no friends, who would want to be friend with a monster, and my big, puffy, white hoodie and black jeans. My dark green Doctor Martin's are more like combat slippers they're so well worn. They're still hard leather but they're properly broken in and moulded to my feet. Or at least they should be considering they're the only pair of shoes I own. My blue contact kept slipping this morning but I eventually got it in. I've had experiences with these rich people before and they're all the same: turning their nose up at anything below them or below their standards. Damn rich people. I'm sitting in my first class having made introductions and ignoring the looks I received for starting school mid-semester of the second term. The fact is aunt Ruthna almost destroyed the acceptance letter until I provided her with the insightful tid-bit that if I attended Ouran academy then she would see me less. once this 'important' information was digested she had immediately sent off a reply that 'we' would be thrilled for me to attend the 'prestigious Ouran Academy'.

The guy behind me keeps staring. Granted I look out of place without a uniform but I'm at the wall and he almost refuses to look at the front. It's really creepy, like he's a 'shadow-king' or something silly like that. I hate these damned rich people. His stare is just their typical 'what are you?' which slowly becomes a 'freak, you're not one of us. You don't belong here' type of glare. I'm surprised he's not at that point yet.

I peek back at him hesitantly and he adjusts his glasses that causes them to shine in the light of the window behind him. I'm third from the back on the far left but this guy feels like he's everywhere.

I fiddle with my mask that covers the bottom half of my face, a bad habit I've picked up over the years whenever I get nervous, as I write down notes. Or at least I attempt to because the sensei receives a message to see someone or other. You would think that this was the origin of my dilemma but this would prove to not be the case. The reason for my failed attempt in note taking was the boy to my right. Whilst my eyes were considered odd for their mismatched nature, these were beyond anything I had ever seen. Bright, violet orbs stared back at my own, matching thanks to contacts, blue. His pale face was bordered in perfectly styled blonde hair. Something I had not seen since my childhood in Britain when I was very small and accompanied my Father on a business trip there. This boy was obviously of European heritage, although there was a small amount of oriental showing in his features. He reminded me of Chancellor Suoh, the head of the school, for some reason unknown to me. He looked at me with such open curiosity and genuine interest that I had to remind myself that these were privileged rich kids that wouldn't know how to cope in my world and would never ever in a thousand years ever associate with a monster. This blonde was probably just looking for an asset or baggage girl to cart their books and bags around so that their precious little hands weren't overworked. I fiddled with my mask again and scolded myself to get my head out of the fucking clouds and face reality. Funny. I thought to myself, as I thought over my phrasing, 'facing' reality was the last thing I wanted here. He looks to my mask, finally breaking eye contact, and somehow managed to lean further over my desk. What, can all these rich people defy physics or something? I flinch back and almost off my chair in the process. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, blondey leans further forward, out of his chair this time, in order to catch me. I flush redder than a salmon as he giggle, which only adds to my embarrassment. "That was quite a close-call there miss. My name is Tamaki Suoh. What, my darling, is yours?" He asks since the sensei never mentioned my first name. Despite my flustering I manage to answer him. "Mundasuto Yamino, Suoh sama." I supply in a small voice. He raises an eyebrow, "well I'm sure Tamaki will do just fine miss Mundasuto, we are classmates." This was odd. People are never this friendly. Then again my hidden 'imperfections' were probably at cause in that aspect. "Hai Tamaki sama" I reply hesitantly, not sure of my position yet myself. "Hey Kyouya, can we invite this darling to the club this afternoon?" He asked Mr Dark And Creepy. "I don't see why not." the newly dubbed Kyouya agreed. "Then it's settled. Can you come to music room 3 after school today my dear?" I have no idea what's going on and so just end up just nodding. I'm too busy watching the girls in the room slowly start glaring at me. This boy was clearly the prince charming of the school. I just hope that I can convey my lack of feeling for anyone, I affectionately refer to it as lone-wolf syndrome where I form no romantic bonds of any sort but I would form strong ties with... that is I would if I actually had any close friends to form them with any more.

I was pulled from my musings by Kyouya and the school bell: "Well then we'll see you at music room 3 after school miss Yamino." I stood stumped as everyone packed away to go to second period.

What had I gotten myself into??


	3. Chapter 3

I stroll through the stupidly large hallways of the academic establishment that has accepted my secret application into it's 2nd year. I had planned to perhaps leave this place with results high enough for the world to see beyond my mask and its hidden jagged mystery. I eventually make my way to music room 3, albeit slightly earlier than expected of me but I open the door anyway. 

Once I recovered from the awful light from that stupid room, I found... The Host Club. 'Is this what that rich boy was talking about?' I wonder. The host club is stationed around a chair with the shadowy Kyoya and hyperactive Tamaki behind. I do a double take. Am I sick? There are two boys next to the arms of the chair that are mirror images of each other. Even for twins they appear to be perfectly identical and perfectly in sync. Behind them all is a giant of a boy with an elementary student, dressed in the high school's uniform, on his shoulders. Finally sat in the chair is a boy who appears the same age as the twins with short brown hair framing a round face that seems almost feminine. His large eyes are also very girly and the same colour as his hair. The twins are perfectly symmetrical from their mirror imaged orange hair, to their topaz coloured eyes that look rather triangular at first glance. The giant has short black hair and a disinterested expression adorning his features. The child on his shoulders has blonde hair and big eyes with the innocence of a child reflecting in them as he clutches a pink, stuffed rabbit under his arm.

"Welcome" They greet me like they've rehearsed this entrance almost every day of their school lives. I don't respond with anything other than a small bow and nod... until that damned blonde identifies me as the 'darling lady he invited from his class this morning' as he puts it. I scan the rest of the room to find the same stunning architecture in here as in the rest of the school. 

Apparently, Tamaki had taken my distracted state and used it to his advantage since, when I return to my current predicament, once I realise that he has finished speaking. I jump back in surprise, finding him not 3cm from my face with, once again, no regard whatsoever for my personal space.

Unfortunately I manage to jump in the only direction that would cause a disaster as I jump straight into a pillar holding a beautifully crafted vase. My situation only becomes worse when the vase wobbles dangerously close to overbalancing. I spin around to see what I had hit as it falls to the floor with what would have been a satisfying smash in any other situation.

"Really Cat?" Tamaki suddenly shouts to thin air. "Its like you're not even trying at this point. This is the exact same plot as the main show!" (A/N Tamaki we have discussed you and the forth wall. Do NOT break it. It took forever to fix) "My apologies Cat but this will be exceptionally boring for the poor readers, not to mention it took so long to update" (A/N 1 I have exams in 2 months,2 I have had the dreaded writers block and 3, this is the 3rd device I've had to use since my computer was full of viruses!!!!) "Fine but any more" (A/N Tamaki forth wall broken now leave it!)

I stand about 4 or 5 meters away from the blonde who is apparently having a very one-sided conversation with the ceiling. Once he has finished flinching, he walks over. "Well now milady, you're going to have to repay us for that vase, so you shall be the host clubs maid until you pay back the debt." I begin to worry, how am I meant to balance my studies, my job at the local bar, my aunt and now this... wait how much was the debt? Tamaki must have noticed my confusion and he laughed as he brushed his bangs away from the side of his face, only to have them fall back into place. "Silly me, I forgot to tell you the debt amount. Kyoya, remind me. How much was that vase worth?" "Only 300,000 yen Tamaki." By now the twins have stopped playing with the boy from the chair and look over whilst Mr large and Mr tiny over by the wall continue to watch with mild interest.

Wait... I blush as this crazy information finally sinks in, 300,000 YEN!! I become so flustered I almost faint but I keep my composure. Tamaki the devil, as I have now dubbed him, takes my hand and leads me towards a table and tells me the basics of hosting and how I'll have to serve tea and cakes and such. I feel sick. I just nod as he lists these duties. Kami sama help me.


End file.
